


The Trouble With Blood

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Filler-y stuff for Bound By Blood





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) more liberties taken with the show timeline...

It's been a couple of days, and Magnus still hasn't found the right words to talk to Alec about what happened with Iris' spell. And as he walks out to join Alec on this beautiful sunny afternoon after tidying away the leftovers of their late lunch, Magnus finds his words failing him all over again.

Alec is pensive, the situation with Valentine growing ever more dire, and though Alec is still _his_ Alec, the one he's getting to know better and better and falling for more and more every time he even thinks about him, Magnus recognizes there's renewed stiffness to his spine for all that must be done, and whatever new battles are to come.

"How many Downworlders do you think live in New York?" Alec says the moment Magnus joins him, his gaze still sweeping out over the city below.

"I don't know," Magnus replies, knowing from previous conversations just how increasingly worried he's getting about what Valentine could do to them all. "But they're not all your responsibility."

"But you are," Alec tells him. It's not meant as a platitude or even as a reminder of his duty. It's just Alec being open and honest with his words and thoughts in ways Magnus isn't used to, isn't even sure he's experienced before.

Magnus can't help smile for it, be touched for the unspoken sentiment, and has to school it in a little before he has to explain to Alec why he's smiling so much. And also, to reassure him.

"I can take care of myself."

"Maybe. But this is different. You may have lived through the fall of Rome, but even the Dark Ages couldn't have been this dark."

Alec loves listening to him talking about his past, and combined with his fascination with Mundane history, Magnus knows he always has an attentive listener who will hang on his every word, and constantly have questions. But for Alec to be comparing these things with what is going on currently means he really is worrying. Magnus thinks of using that to his advantage to perhaps get his point across about something else.

"Alexander," Magnus says, turning enough to get Alec to look at him, "I know things may seem bleak, but… nothing was as devastating as seeing you standing on that ledge."

Alec turns to face him a little more, harsher with his words. "It was the magic. I would never— _never_ —"

"I know. I know," Magnus replies because he needs to keep him calm so he'll hear him. "But magic can't create fears, only bring them out."

Alec looks away, and rolls his eyes before looking back at him. "Magnus—"

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself. I've been through it myself," Magnus replies, and Alec knows that, has listened with that sweet look of concern Magnus thinks is reserved only for him, when he'd told him about that _bridge_ in his past. But he can't let this rest, he has to let Alec know he is here to listen to him if he needs to talk—about anything. "Just promise you'll tell me if things get that bad."

Alec turns away as though he's rolling his eyes again, but he does turn back and at least nod, and it gives Magnus a little comfort that he might really be hearing him. Magnus knows Alec has to get back to the Institute soon, but he wants just a few more minutes to really just _be_ there for Alec, so Alec knows he can always count on him.

The front door opens behind them interrupting Magnus' train of thought, and Magnus groans to himself that so many people think it's okay to just waltz into his apartment uninvited. But when he turns and it's Jace and Clary, frustration hits him hard. This, with Alec, is more important than anything else these two can surely need from him. If _those_ thoughts are lurking with all these problems of Valentine going on around them, Magnus is worried Alec won't be thinking clearly at all.

"Don't you people have phones?" he asks curtly, regretting his tone for the way Clary is breathing too hard.

"We need your help," Jace says, and Magnus' eyes fall on the blackening blistering of Clary's fingers, knowing they have yet found more troubles to deal with.

Alec crowds closer behind Magnus as he looks initially, then moves away to give him room once he starts aiming his magic at this _thing_ on Clary, trying to find its source. And then it's obvious. Iris. Iris' blood oath. Magnus wants to scream in frustration for Clary ever going to her in the first place, but knows this is not the time. In fact, there's no time at all, the clock is already ticking for Clary, and suddenly he doesn't feel any frustration towards her at all, only fear of them not being quick enough.

Jace, of course, is demanding of a cure, because everyone in the presence of a difficult situation with a warlock to hand thinks there is an easy, manageable solution. At least Alec thinks about going for the source, of forcing Iris to reverse her oath, Magnus thinks with the barest of reprieves in his fear for Clary.

"Then we need to go," Jace insists, "right now."

"Where?" Alec asks. "Let's just think about this."

"Luke," Clary says, "Simon. I need to—"

"We'll fix this," Jace says, in that determined way he does that defies anything to stop his words being true. "Alec, you head back to the Institute. I'll deal with this."

Magnus bristles at the idea of Jace ordering Alec around, but Alec just nods.

"Just give us a minute, okay?" Alec says to Jace, waiting for him to nod back then gesturing for Magnus to follow him.

"Alec?"

"I'd best get back to the Institute, anyway," Alec sighs, "let them know what's happening with this. Maybe we can try locating Iris, or something; I don't know."

Magnus watches Alec nod towards Jace and Clary, and sighs in reluctant agreement. "I suppose that is for the best."

"And I want to check on Izzy," Alec adds with a soft frown, "I still haven't heard back from her."

Magnus nods, his own concern rising for Izzy even if he's not quite sure why. "Okay."

"Alright," Alec says, gripping his waist briefly and leaning in for a quick kiss before calling across to Jace to announce he's leaving with them. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"You will. Keep me informed."

Alec smiles, reaching out to squeeze his hand, then is turning away from him, leaving Magnus to watch Alec, Jace, and Clary leave.

* * *

 

 


	2. Alec

_Alec: I'm sorry, Magnus. I shouldn't have yelled at you. This wasn't—_

"Dammit."

Alec glares at the message he's written for the second time, gripping the phone tight enough to make its casing creak before groaning out loud, and tapping the screen for Magnus' number. He's been short with Magnus for hours; first for him calling to tell him about this Downworlder meeting deciding that they have the right to _kill_ Clary, and then for keeping things about Izzy from him. Alec's been on edge for even longer; Iris and Clary's blood oath, Izzy still not answering him, and Aldertree's goading have all put sharpness in his tone that he never intends.

Magnus didn't keep things about Izzy from him, Alec chides himself, he just didn't realize what was going on. And neither did he; this is why he's so angry about this. And that Izzy would shut him out, refuse to talk, not feel like she could come to him with this—

Alec grits his teeth, stamping his way through the streets in fury for not having the answer for so many things, and finally hits the call button, half-expecting Magnus not even to pick up. And okay, Alec thinks, maybe he's a little mad at Magnus for stopping him hitting Raphael, but he knows that was well-intentioned as well. He needs to snap out of this mood; there are too many things going on for him to be dwelling on this.

He should have known something was up when he'd walked into Magnus' and he'd physically avoided him, Alec thinks, his call going unanswered adding more to that fury when he's trying to fight it off. But he shouldn't have snapped at him either. Alec goes back and forth in anger for Magnus and anger at himself, starting to worry that Magnus might not answer him at all.

Maybe he shouldn't have stormed off when Magnus had told him Izzy was at Hotel DuMort. Maybe he shouldn't have taken out his anger at Aldertree on Raphael, even though Raphael had it coming for _feeding_ on his sister. And maybe he shouldn't have dragged Izzy out like he'd done; maybe Izzy's accusations of him not noticing something was wrong wouldn't have stung quite so hard.

"Please pick up," Alec sighs into the phone after trying a third time, guilt sitting hard in his gut for just about everyone. When the call connects, it brings Alec to a physical stop.

"Alec—"

"Magnus, I'm sorry," Alec says through gritted teeth and eyes squeezed tightly shut, fist in a tight grip down by his side. "This wasn't—"

"No, it wasn't my fault," Magnus replies, a little curt, a little wounded. "But I understand why you're angry. I'm worried about Izzy too—"

"If this is what she's been hiding from me—"

"Alexander, this is not your fault either."

Alec squeezes his eyes shut tight again and barely holds back a frustrated growl. Of course Magnus would see immediately to the root of the problem and know he blames himself. "I should have—"

"Izzy was probably just trying to protect you," Magnus says, a little softer.

"Yeah, and look where that's got her."

"If she wants help, then I will brew her up—"

"Magnus, she was so angry."

Alec is storming back to the Institute with his heart in his throat, scared for Izzy and what she might do, and hurt that she's shut him out like this. She's always accusing him of keeping things from her, and yet here she is, keeping this secret, going through what has to be hell all on her own.

"I speak from experience when I say a yin fen addiction plays with all of your senses. If she has concealed it this well, and for this long, she must not see what she's dealing with as a problem."

"But it is a problem," Alec says, all the pieces slotting together, "it is. And now I know who's been giving her that yin fen."

"Who?"

"Aldertree."

"Aldertree? Alec, are you sure?"

"Raphael told me," Alec says, his heart racing at all the small things that now make sense to him. "And remember when I kept saying I knew Aldertree was hiding something from us? From me?"

"And you're sure this is it?"

"I am," Alec says, eyes darting over the exterior of the Institute and ready to raise hell inside if need be. "I _am_ sure. And I—"

"Where are you?" Magnus asks, and Alec can't tell if he's changing the subject to calm him, or if he just wants to know.

"Almost back at the Institute. And you?"

"I just got home," Magnus replies, and Alec closes his eyes for a third time wishing there was a moment for him to join him there, at least to make a better apology.

"Are you going anywhere?" he asks, listening to Magnus as he walks across his apartment, imagining him fixing himself a glass of something.

"Not unless I have to."

"If… I don't know what's happening, but—"

"If you need me, or you want a portal, or anything, then just tell me, Alec," Magnus says, and Alec allows himself to feel a little relief that he doesn't sound too angry with him.

"I will. Thank you. And I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Magnus replies with a snort of laughter, "but I understand."

"Yeah, well. I'd prefer not to be lashing out like that. Not at you."

"Don't worry, Alec," Magnus says, and it sounds as though he's smiling into the phone. "And we can talk about this again later, if you want. In fact, we should. Just... keep me updated, okay?"

"Okay. I will," he agrees, sighing and allowing a small amount of relief to calm him at least temporarily. "Thanks, Magnus."

Alec stares down at his phone once he's ended the call, sighing before he shoves it back in his pocket and heads into the Institute.


End file.
